Ophelia
Ophelia is an angel from the Fallen City series. She meets Allen Walker in season two after he escapes from the Tower after the season one finale. Appearance and Personality Appearance Because she is an angel and there is no food in the Fallen City, Ophelia is so thin that her bones can be seen through her skin. Her black hair is dirty and comes down to her shoulders. She mostly wears rags. When she was in her hell in We Live a Dying Dream, Ophelia wore short lacy bright red lingerie and had longer hair. Personality Because everything that she has seen and her life as a human, Ophelia is rather jaded. She does gain some hope when Allen says that he can get her out of the city. However after she is raped and beaten, Ophelia becomes even more lost. Back Story It is reavled in the season three finale of Nephilim that Ophelia was a prostitute in Paris, France when she was still human. Despite needing the money, she grew sick of the lifestyle. Every time she would leave, her pimp would talk her back into staying. Over time, Ophelia became pregnant and ended getting an abortion. When she got pregnant a second time, she terminated that pregnancy as well. Ever since the Great Crash, Ophelia regrets killing her own children for what she believes are selfish reasons. In "Ophelia" in War Stories, Ophelia lived with her mother out in the countryside of France. Her mother worked on the farm to support themselves and was a protestant. One year, she started to feel pain in her joints and the farm was failing. Ophelia decided to go to the city to look for work. Despite her mother's objections, she went anyway. Ophelia was looking for housing when three biker guys tried to harass. She is rescued by a woman who ends up being her madam. The madam gives her a job as a phone sex girl. Overtime, Ophelia became popular and wound up as a prostitute. Her job makes her feel guilty and didn't want to go home to her mother. Every time she tried to leave, the madam would talk her into staying. Then, things became worse when she got pregnant. Storyline History Weeping Angel Ophelia and Allen first meet after the latter escaped from the Tower. She tells him about the city and shows him the other angels in pain. When Ophelia succumbs to her own pain, she chases Allen off with her demonic-looking face and deep voice. They reunite when Ophelia shields Allen from Tate and his band of violent angels. When the pack leaves, she scolds Allen for returning. She laughs when Allen says that he is planning on escaping. After an exchange, he convinces her to come with her. To his surprise, he learns that Ophelia is a woman. Later, Ophelia takes Allen to an abandoned hotel and recruits Harry, Kit, and Tyrone to become part of their escape crew. While they plan their escape, the crew catches Grace eavesdropping on them and recruit her into their group. They begin to leave the city by sundown, but by the time they reach the seventh circle, the crew runs into a big problem. A storm comes over the mountain. After a brief argument, the crew decide to brave the storm. However, a violent wind knocks them all off the mountain. Nephilim Ophelia and Allen end up in an abandoned hospital in the seventh circle of the city. While looking for their friends, Ophelia falls into "labor". Allen tries to look for help in vain. She ends up giving birth to a creepy looking baby creature. While weakened and in pain, Ophelia confesses her past as a prostitute and her abortions. Allen tries to cheer her up before Road comes in to capture. We Live a Dying Dream Road automatically doesn't like Ophelia because of the attachment that she formed with Allen. She wanted to throw her down to the city and have her eaten alive by the angels. However, Jasdevi begged to make Ophelia into their new plaything in Paradise. Road was about to turn them down, but then an idea formed in her head. Ophelia ends up violently raped and beaten as Allen is forced to watch. Afterwards, Ophelia is in a catatonic state and being held hostage by Road as a way to make Allen stay. The angel is trapped in her personal hell that develops into what looks like a post-apocalyptic Paris, France where she works as a prostitute just like she did when she was human. Allen does rescue her, but her faith in him is weakened because of the first failed attempt at escape. She later talks to Allen in his mind in the season finale when he plans to escape again. Ophelia is still doubtful about the whole idea. Judas In "Wedding", Ophelia is forced into Jasdevi's floor show along with Allen. On stage, Allen is presented as the "stud" and is forced to rape the female angel on stage in front of a crowd of monsters. Despite the pleas in her eyes, Allen goes through with it anyway and violates her under the influence of Aizen. Leda later reaches out to Ophelia and the angel comes off rather cold. Despite this, Leda manages to reach through a little bit. Ophelia is in a cage in Paradise as she reflects back on her current situation. She begins to remember how all of this mess started. War Stories Ophelia starts to remember her past when Leda calls out to her, needing to talk. Red Bones Ophelia sees the dying horse on the ceiling of Paradise. Bullet with Butterfly Wings Relationships Allen Walker Main Article: Allen Walker Ophelia met Allen when he firs escaped from the Tower. She showed him around and then tried to push him away when she succumb to her own mental pains. However, Allen felt that he couldn't leave her behind. So, he turned back around and decided to help her get out of the city. At first, Ophelia didn't go for, but then he won her over. However, her trust in him is crushed after Jasdevi rape and beat her. Things get worse when Jasdevi put her in their floor show and Allen is forced to rape her on stage. Escape Crew Main Article: Escape Crew Most of the members in the escape crew were friends of hers hiding in an abandoned hotel of the eighth circle of the Fallen City. Like her initially, they weren't too certain about Allen's plans to escape the city. However, Ophelia manages to talk them into it. Trivia * Ophelia's first appearance in the series was inspired by the Weeping Demon section from Akira Kurosawa's movie, Dreams. * Ophelia's nationality is French. Category:Angel Category:Female Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Fallen City Characters Category:City Residents Category:Characters Category:Non-Human Category:Escape Crew Category:Prostitutes